


Meet The Parents

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @fiercefray:  One shot: meeting Roxy’s family and they love you instantly (Kingsman)





	Meet The Parents

“Are you sure they’re going to like me? I didn’t go to Cambridge! I worked in a supermarket!” It was always nerve-wrecking meeting your partner’s parents, let alone when those parents were rich and posh and you were definitely not. You knew that Roxy’s parents were probably lovely, down to earth people considering she turned out rather well and was one of the most accepting people you knew. But you couldn’t help the niggling doubt.

“My parents really aren’t stuck up, I promise, they’re not going to care that you didn’t go to bloody Cambridge. I don’t think they’d care if you never went to university. Honestly.” 

“If...if they don’t like me are you going to break up with me?” You tighten your grip on her hand as you stand on the front step of her childhood home. Which is rather intimidating due to its rather large size. You’re sure one of the rooms is probably the size of the house you grew up in.

“Do I seem like the type of girl who would break up with you just because my parents didn’t approve?” She catches your eye with a reassuring smile.

“No...?”

“Then you already have my answer.” 

You take a few deep breathes before ringing the doorbell. There’s a small wait before the door is answered by Roxy’s parents. You’re familiar with their features due to various photos you’ve been shown, but it’s rather strange to see them in person and to see whose features Roxy received. Her mother’s chin, her father’s eyes...

“Y/N, Roxy! Come in, come in!” Mrs Morton ushers you in and Mr Morton takes your coat before you can even say hello. 

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Morton, it’s lovely to finally meet you.” You shake Mr Morton’s hand and give Mrs Morton a peck on the check. They’re both smiling at you and it puts you at ease somewhat to know that they’re so welcoming.

“It’s Cecilia and Arthur, none of that Mr and Mrs business!” As you’re ushered into the dining room you realise that despite their wealth and class, Cecilia and Arthur are incredibly nice and welcoming people. You had nothing to worry about at all.

“I told you they’d love you.” It’s whispered in your ear over dinner, Roxy’s smile giving away her happiness at knowing you get along so well with her parents.


End file.
